Temanku Monster
by 001001000110
Summary: Naruto terpaksa menemani Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk melakukan permainan uji nyali d Uchiha Mansion. Tapi rupanya ada monster yang berdiam di dalamnya. Untuk challenge dari Faye Calderone.


"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Mulut Naruto memaki tidak berhenti sembari kakinya berlari sekencang dia bisa. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti. Udara dingin dan pengap dari manor tua itu membuat napasnya sesak. Dia merasa laju larinya melambat, sekuat tenaga dia mengerahkan sisa energinya untuk terus. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus terus lari.

Pintu keluar… dimana pintu keluar?

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Naruto berlarian menyusuri lorong-lorong besar dan lengang di manor tempatnya berada, tapi rasanya dia hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama saja. Lorong-lorong itu nampak serupa semua, berkelok-kelok seperti labirin. Kemanapun Naruto berlari, dia tidak bisa menemukan tangga yang akan membawanya menuju aula besar di lantai dasar tempat pintu keluar berada.

Kaki Naruto terasa lemas, napasnya semakin pendek, pandangannya mulai kabur. Semua jendela yang dilaluinya dipasangi teralis besi, yang meskipun sudah berkarat masih tetap kokoh. Naruto tidak melihat jalan keluar, padahal dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau sampai dia tertangkap…

Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat bagaimana rupa mayat-mayat di ruang perpustakaan yang tadi dilihatnya. Sungguh menggerikan. Daging mereka tercabik di segala tempat, tulang-tulangnya terlihat mengintip dari celah kulit yang terbuka. Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika seisi perutnya seperti hendak ditekan keluar. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha mengalihkan pemikirannya, bayangan mayat-mayat itu seperti sudah terpatri secara permanen di pelupuk matanya.

Jika dia tidak segera pergi, berikutnya bisa saja dia yang mengalami nasib seperti itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin, campuran antara kelelahan dan ketakutan yang melanda sarafnya. Kakinya yang sudah mulai lemas itu dipaksa untuk bergerak lagi, tapi hanya beberapa meter dirinya terjatuh. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa berlari lagi.

Monster itu akan menangkapnya di sini.

Mata Naruto memanas, air mata frustasi membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak mau mati. Tidak dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan. Tapi bahkan instingnya untuk bertahan hidup tidak mampu mengimbangi kelelahan yang diderita tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha, kakinya bahkan tidak mampu lagi dipakai hanya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia merangkak, menyeret tubuhnya dalam usaha untuk terus bergerak.

Suara langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatnya tersentak. Matanya nyalang menoleh sekelilingnya, cahaya senter dia sorotkan ke arah lorong di belakangnya, tempat suara itu sepertinya berasal. Bunyi keletuk sepatu yang lembut saat beradu dengan papan kayu, terasa seperti detik waktu penantian yang mencekam. Siapapun yang datang, itu bisa berarti dua hal. Entah rekannya yang datang mencari…

…atau monster penghuni mansion itu yang akan membunuhnya.

"Apa? Uji nyali di Uchiha Mansion?"

Kiba mengangguk antusias sementara Shikamaru bergumam mengiyakan. Naruto hanya bisa memberi mereka berdua pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir kita anak SD? Aku tidak mau," kata Naruto tegas dan langsung berbalik badan. Kiba yang dikenal keras kepala, langsung menggelayut di lengan Naruto.

"Ayolaaaaaaah," rengeknya memelas, memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mohon bantuanmu. Kankuro menantangku untuk mengambil beberapa foto bagian dalam manor itu di malam hari. Kalau aku berhasil, katanya dia akan berhenti merampas uangku lagi. Kumohon, Naruto. Sekali ini bantulah aku."

"Kau minta aku menggantikanmu melakukannya? Kau gila?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau dan Shikamaru hanya akan menemaniku masuk ke mansion. Sekali ini saja, Naruto. Demi temanmu yang malang ini."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu bahwa Kankuro memang sering sekali merampas uang Kiba, akan sangat melegakan kalau pada akhirnya berandal itu melepaskannya. Tapi Uchiha Mansion, tempat itu punya reputasi buruk di seluruh penjuru kota. Katanya tempat itu dihuni seorang monster berbahaya. Dia tidak ingin mengetes kebenarannya.

Tapi kalau demi teman…

"Aku tidak setuju, Naruto. Ini ide buruk. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana," ujar Sasuke ketika Naruto memberitahunya rencana untuk membantu Kiba dan Shikamaru masuk ke Uchiha Mansion. "Lagipula apa kau sudah gila? Kankuro itu brengsek, kenapa kau mau melakukan apa yang dia suruh?"

"Tapi ini demi Kiba," desah Naruto perlahan. "Kau tahu ini satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk melepaskan diri dari Kankuro."

"Dan apa jaminannya bahwa Kankuro akan menepati kata-katanya? Bagiku ini terdengar seperti jebakan usil yang dia buat hanya untuk menertawakan kebodohan kalian, kemudian pada akhirnya di tidak akan menepati janji yang dibuatnya."

"Yah, kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu…" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Tapi aku sudah janji pada Kiba. Aku berpikir kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kumintai bantuan untuk berjaga di luar. Sekali ini saja, Sasuke. Ya? Kumohon."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, tapi dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa menolak lebih lama lagi. "Aku masih tidak menyukai ini," ujarnya muram.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi demi teman, kita bisa apa lagi?"

Sekarang Naruto paham betul mengapa orang menyebut mansion ini berbahaya. Di dalamnya ada monster, entah seperti apa, tapi dia ganas dan memakan manusia. Dia bisa melihat dari bekas cabikan daging di tubuh mayat-mayat itu, semuanya bekas luka gigitan. Dia tidak tahu di mana kedua temannya berada, dia sudah memanggil-manggil mereka sedari tadi namun tidak ada jawaban.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, dan Naruto segera mengarahkan senternya pada sosok tersebut. Begitu cahaya terang menyorotinya, Naruto langsung mengenalinya.

"Sasuke!" serunya gembira sekaligus lega. Seluruh ketegangan sarafnya mengendur sebagian ketika melihat kawan baiknya itu. Mungkin Sasuke khawatir karena ia, Kiba dan Shikamaru tak kunjung keluar, jadi dia menyusul masuk kemari.

"Naruto," ujar Sasuke sembari membungkuk di dekatnya. "Kukira kemana saja kau, sudah hampir dua jam kau tidak keluar. Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?"

"Sasuke, ini gawat sekali. Aku menemukan dua mayat di ruang perpustakaan," kata Naruto cepat. Di tengah kepanikan dan rasa takut, Naruto heran sendiri mendengar suaranya cukup tegas dan rasional. "Aku tidak menghayal, aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya. Mereka tercabik-cabik, seperti dikoyak oleh gigi-gigi yang tajam. Mengerikan sekali, Sasuke. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini."

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian dibimbingnya Naruto supaya berdiri. Naruto menurut, tangannya berpegangan pada lengan kokoh sahabatnya itu, merasa aman dengan pemuda itu bersamanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa ini ide buruk, 'kan. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan," tegur Sasuke. Matanya seperti mengatakan 'apa kubilang', membuat Naruto menunduk karena malu dan rasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu ini kesalahanku kau jadi repot begini, tapi tidak ada waktu, Sasuke. Kita harus cepat keluar sebelum monster itu menemukan kita!"

"Tenang saja. Monster itu tidak akan datang selama kau bersamaku."

"Tapi—" Protes Naruto tidak terdengar ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka bergerak ke arah Sasuke datang tadi, dan mau tak mau Naruto merasa merinding. "Kita mau kemana, Sasuke? Oh, apa kau bertemu dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru juga?"

"Ya, aku bertemu mereka berdua," suara Sasuke terdengar agak serak saat dia bicara tanpa memalingkan muka. "Aku akan membawamu menemui mereka."

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga Naruto melihat sebuah pintu ganda besar dan berukir, dengan pengetuk kuningan berbentuk kepala elang. Rasa dingin langsung menyergap dirinya ketika dia sadar bahwa itu adalah pintu menuju ruang perpustakaan dimana dia menemukan dua mayat tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke! Jangan masuk ke sana! Tempat itu adalah—"

"Kenapa, Naruto? Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika Sasuke telah membuka pintu dan ruangan itu diterangi sinar redup dari lilin-lilin besar di koridor. Di sana, di tengah ruangan tergeletak dua tubuh yang sudah hancur tercabik. Naruto menekap mulutnya, darah di tubuhnya serasa membeku seperti es. Tadi dia hanya memandang sekilas, tapi kini dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas jaket berbulu milik Kiba dan rambut nanas Shikamaru.

Naruto seperti akan pingsan, tapi Sasuke tidak membawanya pergi. Dia justru dibimbing masuk ke ruangan, dimana dia bisa mencium bau darah yang menyesap di karpet di bawah kakinya. Dia menoleh Sasuke, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya menjerit keras.

Sasuke tidak lagi nampak seperti Sasuke. Dia menyeringai lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam yang bisa merobek daging dengan mudah. Matanya menyala merah, sosoknya kekar menjulang dengan jari-jari berkuku runcing. Naruto bergerak mundur, namun punggungnya membentur rak buku yang membujur di belakangnya.

"Aku menyesal, Naruto," ujar Sasuke, tetapi Naruto seperti terhipnotis dan tak begitu mendengar kata-katanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari sini dan memberitahu orang-orang di kota. Mereka akan memusnahkan tempat ini, dan aku harus mencegahmu melakukan hal itu."

Naruto tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Jemari kuat itu dengan mudah mencengkeram rahangnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping hingga lehernya nampak terbuka lebar. Tenggorokannya seperti tersekat, jerit penuh teror yang nyaris menerobos keluar terhenti oleh ketakutan akan kematian yang semakin dekat. Air mata Naruto mengucur deras, tangannya mencakar lengan Sasuke dalam usaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja.

Bayangan tubuh kedua temannya yang telah hancur berkelebat dalam otaknya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul mereka. Dia akan dibunuh. Dimakan. Oleh Sasuke kawannya sendiri. Atau itu yang selama ini dia kira. Dia jelas tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kawan baiknya itu ternyata sama sekali bukan manusia.

"Sasuke…"

Bisik putus asa itu adalah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan napas dingin Sasuke. Mata merah itu memandangnya tanpa belas kasihan. Pada detik terakhir sebelum taring tajam itu terbenam di lehernya, dia mendengar Sasuke berucap lirih mencemooh.

"Kau tidak menyukai ini, Naruto? Sayang. Tapi demi teman, kau bisa apa lagi?"


End file.
